Buceando en el amor
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasukeNaruto] Kakashi lleva a bucear al grupo 7, y Naruto parece tener problemas, ¿Qué pasará? [Completo]
1. Buceando en el amor1

Hola nn aquí de nuevo Megumi014 con otro SasuNaru.

Advertencia1: Shounen-ai/Yaoi

Advertencia2: Aunque ponga PG-13 lo clasificaría cono PG-15 este seguro, así que ya sabes, no llega a lemon pero es un poco más picante XD.

Gracias a todos los que me enviaron review en mis otros fanfics nn

BUCEANDO EN EL AMOR

_-¿Q-Quién eres?..._

Estaban en una habitación oscura, donde lo único que se oía eran los jadeos de dos chicos.

_-Contesta..._

El calor abundaba en el aire, ya que ambos cuerpos transpiraban el sudor del esfuerzo.

_-¿Quién esta encima mío?..._

Un muchacho con el pelo negro tenía la mente nublada, y lo poco que sentía eran los brazos del otro muchacho bajando por su cuerpo.

_-¿Qué...?_

Por la ventana entró el reflejo de una farola de la calle que acababan de encender, y se distinguieron unos cabellos dorados como el sol.

_-No...No puede ser._

Notó como los labios de su acompañante rozaban los suyos, y cuando se separó pudo ver claramente la cara de...

(Al día siguiente...)

Amaneció un día radiante en Konoha, y como ya era costumbre, el equipo 7 se reunió en los límites del bosque esperando a su maestro.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban preparados con lo indispensable desde hacía casi dos horas, y por fin vieron aparecer a su maestro, que estaba tan calmado como siempre.

-¿Estáis listos?- preguntó Kakashi bostezando- no quiero tener que volver a medio camino.

-Llevamos listos desde hace dos horas- dijo Sakura mirando agresivamente a su maestro.

-Vale, vale- respondió el pelo-plateado agitando la mano- Así vais aprendiendo a tener paciencia.

Sakura comenzó a retorcer un trozo de ropa violentamente y a rechinar los dientes, para desahogarse y evitar atacar a su maestro.

-¡Oye!- le gritó Naruto a Kakashi cuando empezaron a caminar- ¿Y que se supone que haremos hoy?

-Dobe, ¿Qué no prestaste atención cuando te lo explicaron ayer?- preguntó Sasuke exasperado.

-¡Claro que presté atención!- dijo Naruto ofendido- ¡Vamos a la cala del ciprés! Pero no se que haremos allí... ¡Y no me llames dobe!

-Naruto, cálmate- le dijo Kakashi- como no nos llegan muchos encargos hoy voy a llevaros a bucear, por si en algún momento os veis en un problema y necesitáis escapar por el agua.

-Aaahhh...- expresó Naruto mientras ladeaba la cabeza- ¿Y por qué no nos has dicho que cojamos el bañador? Ahora me da pereza bañarme con la ropa, que luego se ha de secar, y...

-Burro, para bucear se utiliza un traje especial- dijo Sakura expertamente.

-¿Traje especial?- preguntó Naruto sin entender.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Kakashi sonriendo- por eso hay que ir pronto, para alquilar los trajes, que son de neopreno.

-Pues muy pronto no has venido...- murmuró Naruto haciendo morros.

Sasuke suspiró.

El Uchiha observó como el kitsune seguía preguntando cosas sobre el traje de neopreno y sobre bucear, como si fuera un niño de cinco años muy inquieto.

A Sasuke le frustraba su propia mente: hacía tiempo que no podía dejar de pensar en un cierto rubio que caminaba junto a él.

Sin ir más lejos, aquella propia mañana se había despertado agitado y sudoroso, por culpa de un sueño bastante agitado y agradable, que compartía con Naruto.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

Al cabo de una hora y poco más llegaron a la cala del ciprés, conocida por sus bellas profundidades marinas.

El grupo 7 y su maestro alquilaron rápidamente los trajes, y se cambiaron en vestuarios individuales.

Después de 10 minutos, Sasuke salió del vestuario con el traje de neopreno puesto.

De pronto algo cogió su ojo que le hizo ruborizarse.

Naruto salía de otro vestuario, y el traje ceñido marcaba bastante bien el cuerpo del rubio.

-Arg, este traje es muy incomodo- dijo Naruto mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo, dando una magnífica visión al moreno.

Sasuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Las imágenes del sueño de aquella noche volvían a su mente.

_-"Espero que no ocurra nada raro en el agua..."_

(Cambio de escena)

Una vez el grupo estuvo listo se dirigió al barco que alquilaban junto a los trajes, para dirigirse mar adentro y poder bucear sin problemas.

-A ver- comenzó Kakashi como si fuera un guía turístico- ¿Alguno de vosotros tiene idea de bucear?

Sasuke suspiró resignado y alzó la mano.

-Bien- confirmó Kakashi sonriendo- bajaremos por turnos, ya que la barca no puede quedarse sola, y será mejor que vayamos por parejas. Sasuke, irás con Naruto, puesto que tú eres el que mejor bucea y Naruto no tiene ni idea. Sakura y yo bajaremos después, ya que ambos no sabemos bucear a la perfección pero nos apañamos.

-¿¡Cómo que no sabes bucear!?- exclamó Naruto señalando con el dedo a su maestro- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke no sabía bucear?

-Tonto- respondió Kakashi suspirando mientras perdía las ganas de dar explicaciones- Se las bases. No es difícil.

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar Kakashi les dio a ambos la bombona de oxígeno para que se la ataran a la espalda, y aprovechó para ponerle el respiradero al kitsune en la boca para que dejara de hablar.

Naruto gruñó.

-¿Veis que estáis atados con una cuerda?- continuó Kakashi esta vez sin interrupciones- Si dais dos tirones a la cuerda es que os falta oxígeno, y si dais tres es que pasa algo grave o tenéis algún problema, ¿Entendido?

Ambos muchachos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡Pues que os vaya bien!- dijo Kakashi sonriendo con su "ojito feliz", y empujó a los dos genin al agua.

Naruto, que no se lo esperaba, comenzó a chapotear patéticamente en el agua, y solo se estabilizó cuando Sasuke le cogió.

-Naruto, ¿de verdad eres ninja?- preguntó Kakashi planteándose seriamente las habilidades del chico.

-¡Cállate!- gritó el susodicho escupiendo el respiradero y perdiendo de nuevo el equilibrio por el peso de la bombona de oxígeno.

Sasuke se ruborizó cuando Naruto se aferró a él para no hundirse, pero al no controlar donde se cogía, rozó cierta parte del moreno (no diré cual XD) con la pierna.

-¡Naruto!, ¡Cállate de una vez y vamos a bucear!- gritó Sasuke perdiendo los nervios y soltándose de Naruto, tratando de que su rubor no fuera muy visible.

Por una vez en su vida el kitsune pareció hacer caso al Uchiha, y colocándose de nuevo el respiradero se sumergió en el agua.

Sasuke no tardó en seguirle, y ambos empezaron a nadar bastante cerca el uno del otro.

Pronto Naruto comenzó a cansarse, ya que nunca se había puesto un traje de neopreno, y lo encontraba muy incómodo.

Sasuke se dio cuenta, y sin mirarle a la cara le tendió la mano.

Naruto, extrañado, aceptó la ayuda de Sasuke, y por un momento le pareció ver un sonrojo en su cara.

Cogidos de la mano avanzaron observando el paisaje marino, las algas insinuantes, colores entre vivos y terrosos, algún que otro pez de ojos saltones... pero de pronto Naruto se llevó la mano al cuello alarmado.

No podía respirar.

Continuará...

Hola de nuevo nn espero que os haya gustado la mitad de la historia nnU la hubiera subido toda pero he decidido hacer dos o tres capítulos porque no tengo mucho tiempo libre para pasarla toda. Pero no os preocupéis, pronto tendré la segunda parte subida ), no se si la dividiré en tres.

¡¡Gracias a todos los que leen la historia!! Se aceptan reviews XD

Megumi014


	2. Buceando en el amor2

Hola nn aquí de nuevo Megumi014 (no si no os voy a dejar tranquilos/as... XD)

¡¡Sasunaru!!

Advertencias: nyadenyadenyade yaoi nyadenyadenyade shounen ai nyadenyadenyade...

Advertencia2: PG-15 o –

Negación: Naruto no me pertenece... pertenece a Sasuke XDXDXD

BUCEANDO EN EL AMOR (2ª Parte)

Cogidos de la mano avanzaron observando el paisaje marino, las algas insinuantes, colores entre vivos y terrosos, algún que otro pez de ojos saltones... pero de pronto Naruto se llevó la mano al cuello alarmado.

No podía respirar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos horrorizado, comprobando que la bombona de Naruto estaba vacía.

Había un escape.

-'_Seguramente al caer de la barca y al chapotear de aquella manera no fue muy acertado..._'- pensó Sasuke - '_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no me habré dado cuenta antes?_'

Recordando lo que les dijo Kakashi tiró fuertemente de la cuerda 2 veces, mientras comenzaba a ascender, elevando a Naruto con él.

(En el barco)  
  
-Bueno- dijo sonriendo Kakashi- no creo que les quede mucho por salir, ya llevan 15 minutos dentro, será mejor irse preparando.

Kakashi se llevó la mano a la máscara, y cuando estaba apunto de quitársela Sakura gritó:

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡La cuerda! Han tirado dos veces, ¡Se están quedando sin aire!

El jounin reaccionó rápidamente y dejando de lado lo de sacarse la máscara se dirigió rápidamente al lado de Sakura para ayudar a tirar de la cuerda.

(De nuevo en el agua)

Sasuke nadaba hacia arriba arrastrando a Naruto, pero el rubio no parecía poder aguantar mucho tiempo más, y Sasuke, sin saber que hacer y notando como ahora las cuerdas les arrastraban solas al barco, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

Besó a Naruto. (como si no lo hubieseis imaginado... XD)

No fue un beso lleno de pasión ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente juntó sus labios a los del kitsune para pasarle aire, pero Sasuke no pudo dejar de saborear el gusto a ramen de Naruto.

Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, olvidándose casi de tomar el aire que Sasuke le estaba pasando.

En el momento en que el Uchiha se separó rompieron en la superficie, y ambos tomaron aire rápidamente, respirando agitados y reponiendo de nuevo sus pulmones.

Kakashi se tiró al agua en cuanto pudo vislumbrar a la pareja, y seguidamente los llevó a la barca, donde les esperaba una Sakura bastante angustiada.

-¡Mira que me hacéis sufrir, tontos!- dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Naruto miró a Sakura con una sonrisa algo torpe para disculparse, y después dirigió la mirada a Sasuke, que estaba a su lado. De pronto se ruborizó al notar como el moreno no había soltado su mano en ningún momento, y rápidamente se apartó rompiendo ese escaso contacto.

Pero el moverse bruscamente cuando hacía escasos momentos que había salido del agua no fue una buena idea.

A Naruto el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas, y de no ser por Sasuke que le cogió a tiempo se hubiera caído al suelo.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó Sakura asustada.

-Tranquilos- repuso Kakashi mientras miraba de cerca de Naruto- Se ha desmayado, creo que ha sido bastante fuerte el cambio de presión del agua, y que le faltara aire no ha colaborado mucho.

Sasuke acomodó al kitsune en sus brazos para sujetarlo mejor, mientras se controlaba en poner su típica expresión fría para no demostrar su rubor.

-Bien- comenzó Kakashi- Sasuke ahora te transportaré a Konoha para que dejes a Naruto reposando. Sakura y yo nos quedaremos aquí para acabar la clase de buceo y devolver el equipo alquilado. Un sufráis por vuestros trajes: ya le explicaré al dueño lo que ha pasado y se los devolveré cuando pueda.

Sasuke asintió un poco aturdido.

-¡Ah! ¡Por cierto!- dijo Kakashi acercándose a Sasuke para que Sakura no lo oyera- bonito beso. Por mucho que estuvierais bajo el agua el sharingan lo ve todo... nn

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Sasuke ruborizado.

-Bueno que te vaya bien cuidando de Naruto. Tendrías que quitarle la ropa mojada, o aún se pondría peor. ¡Hasta luego!

Y sin que pudiera rechistar, Sasuke desapareció junto a Naruto en una bola de humo que Kakashi había conjurado.

(En Konoha)

Una vez aparecieron en casa de Sasuke, el Uchiha maldijo a su maestro en voz alta por las insinuaciones que tenía.

Una vez se cansó de despotricar contra Kakashi, Sasuke suspiró, y notando a Naruto, que seguía en sus brazos se ruborizó.

Apartando la vista del rubio y cogiéndolo firmemente lo llevó a su habitación, para poder cambiarle la ropa mojada.

Pero lo que pensaba que sería tan fácil se le hizo un infierno:

¿Cómo le quitaba la ropa a Naruto sin tocar ni ver ciertas partes?

Sasuke recordó con horror que debajo del traje Naruto no llevaría ropa interior.

El compromiso de Sasuke no podía ser mayor. Mientras pensaba como podía quitarle la ropa sin pasar por una situación vergonzosa, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, para coger un par de toallas secar.

Sasuke aprovechó para quitarse la ropa él mismo (que por cierto tardó casi 10 minutos por la endiablada cremallera), y se ató una toalla a la cintura.

Cuando volvió a la habitación vio que Naruto se había movido, quedando recostado de lado, en posición fetal. Y sin proponérselo hacía que Sasuke se encontrara peor.

El neopreno marcaba más la silueta de Naruto cuando estaba encogido, ya que el material se tensaba.

Poco a poco Sasuke se acercó al rubio, y sabiendo que tarde o temprano habría de quitarle la ropa si no quería que pillara una pulmonía (que conste que se lo pensó), alargó la mano al kitsune.

Pero Naruto abrió los ojos alarmado, despertándose para ver a un Sasuke tapado únicamente con una toalla y viéndose a si mismo con el traje de neopreno ceñido al cuerpo.

Naruto se ruborizó.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?- dijo jadeando mientras se recuperaba de la primera impresión del cuerpo semi-desnudo del uchiha.

Había de reconocer que era atractivo.

Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para ruborizarse.

-_'¿Por qué me tiene que venir aquel sueño a la mente?'_- pensó.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto jadeaba su nombre solo por la impresión; sabía que estaba en su capa porque se había mareado en la clase de buceo; y también sabía que las gotas que recorrían su cara y su cuello era simple agua, y no el sudor de haber hecho mucho "ejercicio".

Pero todo aquello no impidió que las hormonas de Sasuke despertaran.

Sasuke cogió el brazo de Naruto bruscamente, y lo bajó de la cama de un tirón, haciendo que quedara tendido en el suelo de su habitación. Por último el Uchiha se sentó a horcajadas encima de la espalda de Naruto.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces?...

Continuará...

Muajajajaja hola de nuevo, se que soy cruel XD siento dejarlo aquí pero era el mejor trozo. El próximo capítulo será el último -

Aquí van las respuestas a los reviews o:

Remsie: Hola muchas gracias por el review remsie, me alegro que sea el que más te guste nn Con lo de rurouni kenshin... nnU paciencia...

La Llama: jejejeje has acertado XD besito besito besito hay Sasuke menudas ideas. No he podido incorporar los pulpitos pero me haría gracia XD gracias por el review!

Yuuna Ushiha: Tranquila Narutito no se va nn (pobre de él!) jejeje esta vez ha sido Sasuke el que se ha ido... a ver que le hará a naruto O.o Gracias por el review )

Usagi-hk: Hola!! Muchas gracias por tu review XD (vamos a cantar...) jejeje lo de Kakashi espero que te haya gustado XD no sabía que fuera tan difícil sacar un neopreno O.o gracias por la información nn

Kisura: Sip fanfics de Sasunaru nOn, tendrían que haber más jejeje a ver si escribo algo más... gracias por el review!!

Capitan(a) Muchito S: jejeje hola capitana nn Lo Sasunaru si que es refrescante XD y lo de los estudios deprimente TT gracias por el review!!

Kaoli Kawen: XD jejeje a la gente le gusta el sueño impúdico de Sasuke, así que espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo XD

D-chan: Gracias por animarme con lo de mis fanfics ) es que hay muy pocos Sasunaru en el mundo ( jejeje a mi también me gustaría ser Sakura XD y lo del sueño a ver si pasa algo en el siguiente capñitulo nnU no aseguro nada XD

Lina015 (014): Bon diaaaa nOn, jejeje ya se que tengo que actualizar el de inuyasha XD sorry sorry cuando acabe con este lo actualizo nnU acias por el review!!

Kaoru-Himura1878: Wolas nn!!! jejeje aquí tienes la continuación espero que no me mates esta vez nnU aunque me lo merezco XD acias for the reviewww!!

Asharia-Hatake: Ya he actualizado nOn espero que haya sido pronto pronto pronto pronto nn acias por el review!!!

Little Rikku (aka: Sirichan): O.o estoy preocupada por tu estado mental :'( me das miedoooo XD yo también quiero ver los sueños de Sasuke XD y lo de la idea espero subirla o muy pronto o después de RK que sino remsie me mata nnU Apa acias por el review!! XD y no me pongas hola en el otro k te pego ¬¬

Gracias a todos/as en general!!!!

Hasta la próxima

Megumi014


	3. Buceando en el amor3

Hola nn aquí Megumi014 con el último capítulo de Buceando en el amor.

Advertencias: Shonen-ai, yaoi... como queráis, por cierto Sasunaru XD

Negación: Si me perteneciera Naruto el comic sería un shonen-ai, así que no me denunciéis TT

Allá va el fanfic:

BUCEANDO EN EL AMOR

Capítulo 3

-_'¿Por qué me tiene que venir aquel sueño a la mente?'_- pensó.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto jadeaba su nombre solo por la impresión; sabía que estaba en su cama porque se había mareado en la clase de buceo; y también sabía que las gotas que recorrían su cara y su cuello era simple agua, y no el sudor de haber hecho mucho "ejercicio".

Pero todo aquello no impidió que las hormonas de Sasuke despertaran.

Sasuke cogió el brazo de Naruto bruscamente, y lo bajó de la cama de un tirón, haciendo que quedara tendido en el suelo de su habitación. Por último el Uchiha se sentó a horcajadas encima de la espalda de Naruto (recordad que iba únicamente con la toalla XD)

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Naruto ruborizándose.

-Kakashi ha dicho que te cambie de ropa, o por el contrario podrías enfermar- dijo Sasuke en un susurro mientras sus manos subían por el cuerpo del rubio, recorriendo su espalda y encontrándose con la cremallera.

-¡Pa-para!- gritó Naruto mientras trataba de sacarse a Sasuke de encima.

Pero el moreno no tenía esa intención.

Comenzó a bajarle la cremallera hasta que no pudo más (que conste que tardó casi 10 minutos XD), y dejó al descubierto toda la espalda de Naruto hasta la rabadilla.

Ignorando los quejidos del rubio, Sasuke le quitó el traje por los hombros, aprovechando para recorrer cada parte expuesta al aire.

El pobre Naruto no sabía que hacer: El beso en el agua ya le había sorprendido, pero aquello era demasiado.

Un jadeo vino a sus labios cuando Sasuke comenzó a morderle el cuello pasivamente, depositando besos a cada mordisco, como disculpándose por la agresión.

Naruto notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a hervir, y tratando de quitarse a Sasuke de encima se dio la vuelta, pero pronto comprendió que fue un error.

Los labios de Sasuke volvieron a capturar los de Naruto, dejando resbalar la lengua para lamerle el labio inferior.

El Uchiha sentía por su cuerpo una adrenalina descomunal.

Quería tocar al rubio, lamerle, pellizcarle, abrazarle, besarle, morderle, hacerle sentir placer, y todos los sonidos de protesta que venían de sus labios le excitaban más.

El moreno trató de bajar más el traje, pero de pronto se detuvo, y se separó de golpe de Naruto.

Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que su cara adquiría una expresión de terror.

Naruto estaba tendido en el suelo mirando con asombro a Sasuke, mientras que un par de lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos.

Parecía que las lágrimas del rubio habían sacado a Sasuke de su trance hormonal.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué...Qué te he hecho?- susurró en voz baja, mientras se le rompía el alma ver al kitsune en aquel estado.

Sasuke alargó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, pero éste se apartó, aún asustado del comportamiento de su rival.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, y parecía que hasta los corazones de los muchachos se habían detenido.

De pronto Sasuke alcanzó de nuevo a Naruto, bajando hasta recostarse en él. Y sin que el Uzumaki pudiera evitarlo le abrazó.

Uno de los corazones parecía funcionar de nuevo, ya que Naruto se sonrojó aún llorando.

-Lo...siento...- dijo Sasuke ahogadamente en el hombro de su rival- No me odies... te lo suplico...

Naruto abrió los ojos al oír aquello:

Sasuke, el frío genin estaba allí, derrumbándose en su hombro.

El kitsune recordó como las tibias manos de Sasuke le acariciaban; el aliento acalorado en su cuello, que le producía agradables escalofríos; y los ojos llenos de pasión que se dirigían a él. Nunca nadie había expresado amor por él. Nadie excepto el muchacho que había delante suyo.

Nadie excepto Sasuke.

En un impulso, Naruto levantó los brazos y devolvió el abrazo a Sasuke, acercándolo a él. Ambos cuerpos semi-desnudos estaban juntos, y Naruto comenzó a temblar.

Sasuke primero se sorprendió porque el rubio le devolvía el abrazo, pero pronto la sensación de la piel de Naruto bajo la suya fue mayor. Sus hormonas volvieron a despertar.

Sasuke cerró los ojos fuertemente, pidiendo no volver a descontrolarse, pero de todas maneras el Uchiha continuó.

Naruto jadeó cuando una mano fría y pálida se introducía en lo que quedaba de traje de buceo, y comenzaba a recorrer lo que no quedaba a la vista.

El kitsune gimió cuando Sasuke comenzó a mordisquear una parte sensible de su cuello.

Sasuke estaba en el climax. Su mente parecía haberse nublado, pero cuando Naruto comenzó a temblar de nuevo las alarmas saltaron en su cabeza.

Rápidamente sacó la mano del traje y dejó de morder al rubio.

-_Si sigo ahora...-_ pensó Sasuke-_ Naruto me odiará, por que una vez empiece no podré parar. Es muy pronto para nada y ademas no le he dicho..._

Naruto respiraba agitado mientras miraba como Sasuke discutía consigo mismo.

-Naruto...- comenzó el Uchiha- siento haberme aprovechado de ti. No quiero que me odies, así que no haré nada que tú no quieras... Además quiero decirte algo...yo...

A Sasuke se le cortó la voz. No podía. No podía decírselo. Le odiaría. Naruto le odiaría. Apretó fuertemente los puños y cuando se dispuso a continuar Naruto le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa inocente y pura, aún después de todo lo que Sasuke le había hecho fue la clave.

El moreno de acercó a Naruto y le besó suavemente los labios, a lo que el rubio le respondió de la misma manera.

-Aishiteru...

Naruto tembló cuando las palabras de Sasuke rozaron contra sus labios, pero no reaccionó de manera tímida como su rival esperaba.

El Uzumaki mordió juguetonamente el labio de Sasuke mientras lo empujaba para estirarse encima de él.

-Yo también te amo, baka.

Sasuke fue a rodear la cintura de Naruto cuando de golpe se encontró sin el peso del rubio.

-¿Naruto?

El muchacho en cuestión estaba a su lado, con una mueca zorruna.

-Este es tu castigo por el beso del agua- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos mientras se lamía los labios con el gusto de Sasuke aún presente- podías haberme pasado el respiradero fácilmente, y para colmo no me secas cuando llegas a casa, sino que me acosas, eres malo...

Sasuke abrió los ojos sin saber que decir. ¿Hablaba Naruto en serio? ¿Estaba enfadado?

-Yo...

-Creo que he cogido fría así que me voy a bañar- sonrió- claro que aún estoy débil y necesitaré la ayuda de alguien, ¿no?

Sasuke sonrió levantándose del suelo, y pasando una mano por las rodillas del rubio y aguantándole por la espalda lo levantó al estilo nupcial.

Sonrojo.

-¡Sasuke déjame en el suelo! ¡No estoy tan débil como para no caminar! ¡Sa-Hmp!

Naruto fue cortado por los labios de Sasuke, y una vez relajado se recostó en el moreno y dejó que le llevara hasta el baño.

Al final la clase de buceo había sido provechosa...

FIN

Bonus special:

Cuando llegó la mañana cierto pelo-plateado entró en casa del poseedor del sharingan.

-¡Hola!- sonrió- vengo a recoger los trajes y...

Se calló cuando vio a la parejita estirada en el sofá de los Uchiha tapados con una manta, y ambos trajes de buceo en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-Ohhh...

Kakashi se acercó lindamente a los jóvenes, y colocó la mano de Sasuke, que estaba encima de la manta, en el trasero de Naruto.

-Jejeje, ahora si que están perfectos XD ya verás cuando se despierten...

FIN

Wolas nOn. ¿¿Os ha gustado?? XD no hagáis mucho caso del bonus special, era una tontería que quería poner.

Por fin he acabado con el fanfic nn solo avisaros de que tengo uno angustia pensado, aunque no está muy definido, y uno que es un proyecto largo... jejeje hay Sasunaru para rato XD

Aquí van los reviews:

Remsie: nn wolas remsie, ya tienes aquí la continuación XD gracias por los ánimos de gimnasia, al final fui gafe y me hice daño, como siempre nnU Todavía no me he leído los comics que me compre TT no hay tiempo. Bueno que me enrollo XD gracias por el review!!

Yuuna Ushiha: Jajajajaja hola yuuna XD no tranquila que no lo viola O.o por poco... hay este Sasuke cada día más pervertido nn espero que te gustara el final. Siento no poner lemon... uuU políticas de la empresa...

Asharia-Hatake: ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya . ya he actualizado XD jejeje espero que te gustara el capítulo nn gracias por el review!!

La Llama: Wolas llama nn jejeje Naruto se ponía nervioso, pero yo también me pondría así si Sasuke me bajara la cremallera XD Siento el lemon, pero no se escribirlo nnU gracias por el reviewww nn

Mi Koushiro Yamato: Yo quiero chocolate!!!! :'( eres mala, ahora ya he actualizadoooo XD chocolateeee (baba) jajaja me gustó tu review nn y lo de peter pan me encantó XD muchas gracias por tu reviewww.

Lina015 (014): wolas lunita nn jejeje gracias por el review nnU lo de inu tranquila, antes va RK XD pero quizás hago una excepción y hago un capitulillo del otro para agradecerte los reviews nn si no fuera por tu insistencia el de Inu no lo continuaría... Acias!!

Usagi-hk: Wolas usagi XD tienes razón, el neopreno atrae a Sasuke. Tendré que empezar a llevarlo O.o XD gracias por tus comentarios de submarinismo nn me han ayudado nn espero que como Kakashi Lover te haya gustado el bonus XD gracias por el revieww.

Pupi-chan: Hola pupi-chan nn me gusta tu nick jejeje, gracias por los reviews también en los otros reviews, espero que te gustara el capítulo!! nn

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fanfic )

Hasta la próxima!

Megumi014


End file.
